1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) device and a method for making the MEMS device, in particular to a MEMS device with guard ring and a method for making it.
2. Description of Related Art
MEMS devices are used in a wide variety of products such as micro-acoustical sensor, gyro-sensor, accelerometer, etc. The MEMS structure of a MEMS device is usually located on top of the wafer, so it should preferably be protected. The present invention thus provides a MEMS device with guard ring and a method for making it.